Unnatural: A Star WarsPokemon crossover
by Jedi472
Summary: Takes place after Mewtwo's Return. Read it to find out.


Unnatural: a Star Wars/ Pokemon crossover

This is just an idea I had, so I thought I'd put it here. I might continue it if I feel like it.

"All power units seem stable, sir. Control teams are standing by. We're ready."

The science lab on the Imperial Remnant science vessel _Obsidian _was a flurry of activity. Imperial scientists rushed back and forth between various computer stations, eagerly anticipating the testing of their latest creation, which was a black, barrel-shaped device that was sealed off by force fields near the back of the white, sterile room, and was positioned to fire straight down a long, sealed off passage. Amidst the whirlwind of activity stood two figures. One, dressed in a gray uniform with several rank pins adorning it, was the Imperial captain assigned to the ship. To his right, clad in the same white coat as the others, was the project's head scientist. Both their expressions were of eager anticipation, for the long-awaited testing of their new device was finally at hand.

"Good." the captain replied. "With these new quantum fissures, our ships will be able to strike the New Republic in record time, and with nothing to impede their escape, the Empire may finally rise again. Lord Sion will be most pleased. Begin the test!"

The scientist rushed back to his computer station, pressing buttons and switches madly. "Yes, sir! Initializing focusing beam now!" The device whined as it powered up, all its indicator lights flashing green. A white column blasted out of the firing tube, it's bright discarge illuminating the room. It screamed down the passage before abruptly halting in midair, it's energy splashing against its invisible barrier, creating a swirling vortex that sucked in all the energy of the beam. "Sir...it's working! A quantum fissure is opening...wait! No, not again! It's collapsing!"

The captain looked up from the computer display, startled. Sure enough, the vortex they had created was already begining to shrink, both it and the beam quickly losing intensity. The atmosphere in the room changed drastically, each scientist frantically trying everything and anything he or she could to keep their creation stable. The captain turned angrily to the chief scientist and yelled, "Boost power to the firing array! I thought you said this would work!"

"Theoretically it should!" the scientist shot back, exasperated. He glanced at the diagrams on his screen, then over at the vortex, and realized that he could do nothing now. The vortex faded into a ball, then suddenly exploded, taking out part of the walls and ceiling of the testing area and sending everyone in the room to the floor with it's shockwave. Luckily, the actual explosion itself was contained by the force fields, their energy field erupting in blue static. The scientist picked himself up and looked over at the pile of rubble that now occupied the space where the fissure had been. "It's no use." he sighed in defeat. "The fissure has imploded. We lost it."

The captain, who by now had gotten to his feet, immediately unleashed his anger on the scientist. "You've destroyed another testing room, doctor, and for what?" he yelled. "Another failure? I should-"

"Sir! Look!" The scientist's eyes widened as he glanced over at the pile of rubble, and he immediately pointed at the source of his shock. Some of the other scientists had also noticed what he saw and were now chattering amongst themselves excitedly. The captain, however, failed to notice the anomaly.

"What? It's rubble!" he said, confused. What had gotten them so excited?

"No sir, in the rubble! Look closely!" The scientist pointed at the rubble again, and only then did the captain see the source of the amazement. Sticking out of the debris pile, still twitching, was an arm, the rest of the body obviously crushed under the heavy metal.

"What...what is that?" he said aloud, taking a step closer in utter perplexity. "It looks like a...body." he continued, watching the arm twitch again. "But it can't be one of ours..." he wondered. He turned back to the Imperial scientist. "Perform an intensive scan, now!"

"Yes sir!" The scientist immediately accessed the internal sensors and scanned the testing area, his eagerness at his unexpected discover practically jumping out of his chest. "According to these readings, its..." His eyes widened in complete bafflement as he read over the data that appeared on the screen. "I don't believe it, sir! It actually came _out_ of the vortex right when it exploded!" He felt as if his head was going to explode from the sheer bizarreness of it all. "By the Force, it's even a human, and on top of that, it's still alive!"

* * *

Across the galaxy, on a small, life-filled world, another group of researchers worked tirelessly on their experiment. Their laboratory was not focused on technological advancement, but rather on advancement on a biological level, specifically cloning and genetic enhancement. The fruit of their labor floated in its cloning vat, his consciousness just awakening as his creators monitored his body eagerly.

_Where...am I? _Its mind was a blur, a frenzy of confused thoughts._ This...this is not the same! Was everything before just a dream? Why?_

A scientist called out from her computer station in excitement. "Doctor, look at this! Its brainwaves are-"

Before she could even finish, the head of the project was at her side. "Let me see! Let's run another scan!"

The creature stirred in the tank, sensing the commotion around him._ Those voices...they're outside. Where I must be. _Without warning, the glass tank shattered, sending shards flying in all directions, the nutrient fluids cascading to the floor. The scientists cried out in shock, each one dashing in a different direction, scrambling to various emergency stations, each one shouting a different order. The being, now fully visible in the light, sat in the remains of its birthing place, like the eye of a storm. Its body was decidedly alien in appearance, like a bipedal, purple cat without fur. It stood at nearly seven feet in height, it's long, dark purple tail curled behind it. With the exception of the tail, the rest of the body was a very light lilac. It's proportionally skinny arms led to its sphere-tipped fingers. Its triangular head was tipped by two short, pointed ears on either side and featured eyes the color of its tail.

"Radio Giovanni's helicopter! Tell him what's happened!" a young man cried. The head cloner, however, looked upon the creature and quelled his colleagues, undisturbed by the being's sudden entrance.

"Quiet!" he called out, silencing the ruckus. "Let us hear its psychic powers!"

_Psychic...powers? _The being now projected its thoughts outwards, trying to communicate with its strange creators. To its mild surprise, they heard him.

"For years we struggled to successfully clone a Pokemon to prove out theories, but you're the first specimen to survive!" the cloner told him, seemingly oblivious to the creature's question. He gestured to a stone tablet on the wall featuring a carving of a strange-looking, long tailed thing. "That is Mew, the rarest of all Pokemon. From its DNA we created you, Mewtwo!"

_Mew...two? Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow? _Mewtwo felt a pulsating anger slowly rise within it, or rather, him. Had he been created just to be a copy?

"You are greater than Mew, improved through the power of human ingenuity!" the scientist replied, reveling in excitement at their success. "We use the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers."

Mewtwo paused a moment before replying, his anger still below the surface. _So...I am simply the end result of your experiment. What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?_

"Oh, our experiment isn't over yet, it's just beginning!" The scientist assured him eagerly before turning back to the others. "Now the serious testing begins!" Mewtwo watched as the humans started to laugh and congratulate one another, their creation a success. He closed his eyes, silent anger radiating out from him. He only existed to be studied. Nothing more.

_These humans...they care nothing for me. _he said to himself, aware that the scientists were too busy patting each other on the back to bother paying attention to him. He clenched his fists in rage. _Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen? _His hate had now fully engulfed him, igniting something inside him, some vast power. A blue aura surrounded him as it manifested itself._ This cannot be my destiny!_

Without warning, he unleashed his power. Glass testing tubes suddenly shattered loudly, alerting the scientists to the danger. Not that any of them could escape, that is. The blue glow filled his eyes as he levitated into the air, spreading his arms to send out a psychic shockwave in all directions, throwing his creators to the floor. An explosion rang out as the shckwave impacted an anaysis computer. Only then did the lab's security system, which consisted of dozens of mechanical arms to restrain him, spring into action, unfolding from the ceiling and walls and quickly closing in. A simple psychic attack from Mewtwo, however, tore them to pieces. Mewtwo focused on the scientists, who were barely able to cry out in terror before the walls behind them suddenly exploded in a ball of fire.

The head of the project, who miraculously had escaped death from Mewtwo's psychic assault, laid on the floor of the burning lab, his head propped up by what was left of the north wall. Amidst the raging fire floated Mewtwo, and the pair locked eyes for a moment, regarding each other. "We dreamed of creating world's strongest Pokemon," he said, only now realizing his error. "and we succeeded!" He said no more as a blinding flash of blue light from Mewtwo engulfed him, incinerating him and everything else in the lab.


End file.
